Remorce to Romance
by Miko no Suteki
Summary: A part of her still begged for inuyasha to stop, apologize, show some sort of shame, beg for her to stop, to forgive him, but the other part of her knew that wasn't going to happen, it was over, she had lost what she had fought so long to keep… Inuyasha's


Chapter 1: A Shattered Heart 

Kagome ran as fast as she could, the branches of bushes and low trees ripping at her exposed skin. A steady flow of tears streamed down her face uncontrollably and she gritted her teeth as she sobbed painfully. Her chest burned and her legs ached, she didn't know how long she had been running for, but she didn't want to stop, she had to get as far away from him as she could.

She had just come back from her time, having had another pointless argument with inuyasha, but figured she'd be the mature one and come back and apologize first. She passed the hut, knowing inuyasha would be in his usual pouting spot that he usually retreated too when she left. After spending three years with someone, you get to know his or her habits she thought with a smile.

She passed the barren tree that he usually sat in, and stopped for a moment in thought, 'hmm, strange, he's usually always here…hmm maybe he's at the spring this time, sometimes he likes to stare at the water and pout,' she thought with a happy giggle, she loved all the cute little quirks that made him, him.

Still smiling to herself, she pushed her way through the slightly grown-over path to the fresh water spring not far from Kaede's village. She spotted the water but didn't see inuyasha yet. Kagome smiled to herself even more and took off her shoes and socks. 'Its pretty hot, I could go for a quick dip, after that, I'll continue looking for that hanyou of mine.' So, she stripped herself of her shoes, socks, skirt, and her shirt, leaving her in her panties and bra. Hey, it was the same as a bathing suit, just it wasn't waterproof she reasoned with the voices of modesty in her head.

She ran down the silky shore and dove into the deeper waters, sighing in content as the refreshingly cool waters enveloped her. She floated for a few moments with her eyes closed, letting the sounds of the forest echo in her ears. 'ahh this is why I love it here, its so much calmer than Tokyo, so peaceful and relaxing. Hehe no day spa mammas ever been to could compete with THIS mm' she thought to herself as she continued floating.

Her eyes cracked open and she held her breath as a strange rustling sounded in the bushes at the far end of the spring, 'I-is that a youkai? oh no I don't have my arrows with me!' she silently ducked under the water so only her eyes and nose were above, her heart pounding in her ears. She focused on it, and the sounds got louder, at first, she thought it was a growling animal. Well, it was growling, but not from any animal.

She watched as a glimmer of silver shown over the edge of the bushes suddenly, followed by a grunt and another growl. She gasped and choked as she swallowed water, 'I-inuyasha?!' she screamed to herself, it looked like he was in pain. She could see his face now, his head the only thing showing over the bushes now, and he was cringing and grunting as if he was fighting something.

The young girl wanted to call out to him, but for some reason her voice wasn't working, and she couldn't breath. Her eyes were wide as she watched him, half waiting for him to look over and notice her. 'if he's in trouble I-I have to help him, why am I just sitting here like an idiot?' she chastised herself and held her breath as she dunked under the water and swam to the other side of the small body of water, and quietly made her way up the shore of the side closest to the bushes.

She hunched close to the ground so that the water dripping from her body wouldn't make too much noise, and she pulled herself out onto the sand. As she came out, she stretched slowly to look around the bush and saw a pool of black on the ground infront of inuyasha. 'is that blood?!' she screamed to herself again in horror. She crawled forward to find that the 'blood' was actually hair, and she caught a glimpse of whom that hair belonged too and her heart stopped in her chest, nearly choking on her tongue.

Kikyou's head lulled back as the woman moaned, her eyes clenched tightly. Kagome didn't have to see what else was behind the bush to know what was going on infront of her, she wasn't as naïve as Hojou. She found that what she thought was her choking on her tongue was a painful sob as realization coursed through her body. She began breathing again, but couldn't help that it was raspy and shaking.

She looked back up to inuyasha, who slit his eyes open just slightly, and looked in her direction. She sobbed again as she watched him open his eyes wider to look at her. She stared into his eyes, searching for some kind of emotion, some sort of sign, anything! But she found nothing; his eyes were cold upon her, no sign of regret, not even pleasure. She shook her head 'no' and began to back up and finally stumbled to her feet.

Inuyasha closed his eyes again and returned to the passion he had been sharing with the resurrected Kikyou, Kagome's former self, as she hated to recall.

Kagome turned around, finally tearing her eyes away from the horrifying scene continuing to unfold infront of her, though she found in painfully difficult to do so. A part of her still begged for inuyasha to stop, apologize, show some sort of shame, beg for her to stop, to forgive him, but the other part of her knew that wasn't going to happen, it was over, she had lost what she had fought so long to keep… Inuyasha's love.

And so here she was now, running through an unfamiliar forest, in nothing but her essentials. Covered in her own blood, tears, and dirt. Her knees were bleeding and scraped from tripping repeatedly, over rocks, tree roots, holes, or her own two feet. She couldn't see where she was going, her tears flooding her view, and too lost in her mind to comprehend what direction she was going, what paths she had taken. The only thing she could see, were the images of the personification of her worst nightmare that she had just witnessed.

Kagome could no longer form any coherent thought, only watching as the images from before, and many her own mind had conjured, flashed before her minds eye.

"Inuyasha… inuyasha why…" she whimpered to herself as she ran, continuing to mouth his name voicelessly as she choked with sobs. Finally, she came to a stop when she caught her foot under another root, and her head met harshly against a large rock. The impact was enough to cause her to pass out, but she fought it, she still wanted to run, she didn't want him to be able to find her, she never wanted to see him again.

She felt the warmness of her blood cascade over the rock but made no effort to move and check her injuries. Her tears had stopped by now, and her mind had slowed its torturous slideshow. She stared blankly at the ground infront of her, a dark shadow now rimming her vision as her focus faded in and out. Her chest and throat burned, the scrapes, cuts, and bruises lining her nearly naked body pulsed with pain, her left ankle sprained as well. But despite the immense pain she knew must be coursing through her body, she couldn't feel any of it, just the pain of her heart shattering into millions of pieces.

Her chest felt hallow, it felt cold and she cringed in the nauseas feeling and drew her arms and legs closer to her body to lay in a partial fetal position. She continued staring at the ground, unblinking, barely breathing, the only sign of her being alive was how her entire body shook from the effects of physical exhaustion. Soon the heavy darkness became overwhelming, and she closed her eyes, ready to give into unconsciousness or preferably, death.

High above the dying girl, the lord of the western lands flew over the forest, his servant Jaken, and the demon beast Ah-Un carrying the human child close in tow. Sesshoumaru's face, still and emotionless as always peered down into the forest. "m-my lord, we are far from the boundaries of your kingdom, may I be so bold as to ask where it is that you are going?" the Imp holding the two headed staff stuttered as he instantly shrunk back.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, his mask giving away none of his thoughts, and his servant cringed again and hid between the heads of the flying dragon with a whimpering.

'why is it that I have come this way…something stirs this Sesshoumaru's curiosity, I must find it and put an end to its nagging,' he thought to himself. As he passed a break in the trees, a figure caught his eye, and he held his breath momentarily. Not even turning to look at them, he gave his directions to his group, "stay behind, do not follow." Simple as they were, the child Rin and Jaken nodded in silent obedience and Ah-Un made to land in a clearing, a fresh water stream dividing them from their master.

Sesshoumaru landed silently infront of the unmoving figure on the ground. He recognized the human's scent, and was intrigued to find the scent of blood and salt saturating her. "You are the wench of Inuyasha, what are you doing out here woman," he asked, not a sliver of concern in his voice.

Kagome had felt him approaching, and felt him come up near to her, but hadn't made any attempt to flee as she knew most people would know to. She opened her eyes halfway but didn't move to look at him, her breathing now labored yet slow. When she made no effort to acknowledge him, his annoyance began to rise. "wench I know you are awake, your breaths are uneven, you dare show me such disrespect?" he questioned her, more force in his voice now.

She sighed heavily, "Leave me alone Sesshoumaru, and let me die. Or better yet, why don't you kill me for my insolence?" her voice as monotone as his, holding the slightest amount of sarcasm. She had hoped her challenging statement would have been enough to anger him and force him to kill her, knowing Sesshoumaru to be coldhearted and a hater of her kind. She closed her eyes again and waited for his attack, but didn't even hear him move.

"why don't you kill me? I'm a human, a despicable, filthy, imperfect human. Don't I disgust you? You must despise my scent right now. Or, is there some other reason you are here? Are you looking for that brother of yours?" her voice laced with pure venom as she spoke the last words.

He examined her, noticing her anger surfacing. 'Why don't I kill her, she is disrespectful and has always been a nuisance, I'd make things a lot easier and more pleasant for myself if I did away with her right now, in her weakened state….What could have happened to her?'

He decided to speak his thoughts, not enjoying having to wonder about things, "why was Inuyasha not here to protect you from whatever it is that happened to you." He more demanded than inquired, immediately noticing the smell of salt intensify. "That bastard half breed is the one that did this to me you fool, who else could mess me up this bad, who else could catch me off guard and do this much damage so easily?", she spoke through her new wrack of sobs, her fingers of her left hand digging into the soil beneath her, which had dampened with her blood. 'Who else besides the man you had let so close to your heart…' she reminded herself.

For a reason he couldn't explain, an anger for his brother flamed to life in him at hearing her words. His anger, nor confusion, showed on his face as he continued to stare at her indifferently. He simply watched as she cried violently with a grimace on her face until it became too much stress on her body, and she past out. Another foreign emotion forced its way from some depth inside of him and he fought to identify it so that he could bury it again.

This time his mask temporarily broke as his eyes widened in realization, 'why do I feel pity over this woman? I do not care what happened to her, and I do not wish to know what has caused her to show such anger towards that brother of mine.' As he went on arguing with himself he didn't notice that he had become fascinated with the sight of her and the effect the scent of her blood had on him.

Slowly he motioned towards her, eventually he was sitting behind her, and with his one arm pulled her into his lap. His breathing had picked up and his eyes were wider than ever. 'What am I doing?! Why don't I just kill her and get back to my business?!' he yelled at himself. He stared down at her neck, and his hand shakily brushed over the smooth skin. 'She is unmarked, inuyasha never took her as his mate?! He's more foolish than I ever imagined. Humans are so fragile, their just a waste of life,' he fought to convince himself.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and growled at himself, uncomfortable with his unusual actions, feeling very out of character. He lifted his hand above her neck and cracked his knuckles and his claws lengthened, 'just one swipe of my claws would slice right through that delicate neck of hers. You know how much you want to feel this wenches warm blood cover your hands, hear her final lifeless gasp.' A maniacal grin overtook his features as he pondered over the pleasant images.

The grin still played at his lips as he pictured himself slaughtering the girl in his lap, how much pain it would cause his despicable brother. So enveloped in his murderous thoughts, he hadn't notice that his threatening claws had long left her neck, and were now slowly running through her slightly dampened raven hair.

"mm I-inuyasha…" he heard the woman's voice sound below him, and his eyes focused on the position of his hand and he promptly froze, holding his breath again as he felt her stir. Kagome rolled over in his lap and opened her eyes up at him, a small smile showing on her lips. But as her eyes were able to take in the features of the person above her she frowned, and the small amount of happiness in her eyes vanished, her eyes becoming emotionless again, and he did his best to copy her.

He locked eyes with her, not saying anything, simply watching as she stared coldly in his eyes, until she furrowed her brow, "your eyes….they remind me of him," she said coldly and removed her head from his lap and made to stand. Her legs were shaky under her, and she fell against a tree beside her, but used it to hold herself up. She stared off into the forest away from him silently for a few moments, "You didn't kill me… you must really hate me then…" she said quietly and pushed off her support and slowly stumbled to the next one, her eyes now determined.

"I know this may sound stupid to you, but don't follow me, and for heavens sake don't tell inuyasha where I went." Upon finishing her request she looked at him from over her shoulder, looking him up and down, seemingly in thought though her face showing no emotions that could tell him what exactly she was thinking. She nodded and turned again and shakily made her way into the dense forest, finally out of Sesshoumaru's sight.

He stood and looked into the forest, the way he figured she had come from. He could smell his brother in the distance, slowly making his way towards him. His lips pursed in disgust, 'perhaps I will wait for him, maybe there's a way I could benefit from this,' he told himself and stood in his place, a grin replacing his frown, as he awaited the arrival of his half brother, Inuyasha.

Suteki: I am proud to introduce the first chapter of this new fic of mine This is my first fanfiction that I am trying to focus on such a complicated character as Sesshoumaru, so I am very curious to hear your opinion on my success in capturing his personality without being horribly OOC, so please R/R, reviews make Miko happy! THANKS!


End file.
